Black Silk and Red Ribbon
by lemonprophet
Summary: harry has been betrayed by draco, and they both dont see the chaos to come. will they ban together or will they both die alone?


Black Silk and Red Ribbon

**Black Silk and Red Ribbon**

It was getting late, but Harry just couldn't sleep. He had no idea why he had decided to take this walk around the grounds, it seemed as though something was calling out to him. Harry sighed as he opened the doors to access the outer grounds. The night air felt cool on his warm face. He'd gotten worked up thinking about what had happened, over the passed months. This is what had caused his restlessness. It had barely been a couple months since everything had transpired, but to Harry it felt as though it had been life times ago. Harry was staggered as this thought passed through his mind. Harry shivered; he could feel the chill of the night's breeze through the cloak he had tightly wrapped around himself. As Harry looked around, he could see the fresh dew that glistened in the pale light of the moon. It gave the landscape an eerie luster. He couldn't explain why he felt so oddly drawn to the shadows that the forbidden forest was casting tonight. He could just make out the tops of the silvery trees. He could hear the breeze rustling through the leaves across the way and it seemed to call his name, it was like the caress of a lover, soft as a whisper. He felt as though he could not stand to be so far away from them.

Harry's stomach clenched and he could feel the ball of ice in the pit of his stomach that had been there for weeks now. It blossom up into his chest and all he could feel was emptiness. Harry was so void, angry so full of rage and yet so invisible, and felt hopeless so not able to accomplish _anything_. Harry clenched his fists, nails biting into his Quiddich calloused palms. He couldn't take much more; he hated how desperate he felt, how desperate he was. What did it matter anyway? How could it matter, how could he have thought that he mattered at all? It was all too much for him to handle. How much longer could he last? How much longer could he sit and wait for Voldemort to come for him? Harry just stood there lost in his thoughts, thinking of those last couple of days they had together. They had had it all, everything they could ever desire, because they had been so content just to be with each other. Harry was replaying the whole thin in his head. The long warm nights, the knowing smiles, the look in his eyes, his lips. Every thing, he could see it all; how it could have turned out, how he wanted it to have been, but then he…he just couldn't? Harry didn't even know why, and that what what got him the most. Harry was so deep in thought he didn't feel his nails digging into his palms.

The wind picked up and lifted him out of his dark thoughts. Harry became aware of the slight sting where his nails had priced his calloused hands. With all that had transpired Harry thought that it would have lasted, even just a little longer than it did. He never expected, though he should have, for something so wonderful to end so suddenly, not like it did. All Harry wanted to do now that he had unleashed these memories in to his mind, was to sink into a secluded spot, to disappear and think of nothing to just let the numbness which had clouded his mind so much lately take over again. It would at least keep his demons away, if only for a little while. Harry just couldn't grasp it; why? Why would he have…how could he have just left. Like a feather in the wind. _Gone_. All Harry could do now was sigh. There was no one. No one to fill what Draco had taken.

Harry could feel a thought forming on the fringes of his mind, something he had never given a fleeting chance. And when it hit him, it was like he had been thrown off of his broom stick. He loved him, _oh god_. How would he be able to let go now? And that was the torment of it all, Draco had had no problem turning his back and leaving. That did it for Harry; it felt as though he were being slowly tortured "Oh my god." Harry wisped as his legs gave out from under him; with that one thought the whole time spent with Draco came flooding back to him. And by the time he had delved into those painfully vivid memories, he found himself on all fours with his cloak loosely hanging over him; his chest was heaving as he discovered just how in love he was and had been. How could he have been so naive? All Harry could do at this point was curl up and let his pain pour out of him. He didn't care if the whole school could hear him, the weight of his discovery was too great for him to keep in, the pain was too great too crushing. Harry felt sick in every manner of the word.

As his sobs subsided Harry unsteadily made his decision to find out why. As soon as the thought entered his mind Harry turned around, the feeling he had had earlier came back and he saw what had attracted him to this cold night. He found himself starring into familiar cold gray eyes. Across the field on the steps leading into the castle, the owner of those gray eyes stood motionless


End file.
